


Some Pricefield Fluff

by frkn_weeb



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frkn_weeb/pseuds/frkn_weeb
Summary: Felt in the mood to write some Pricefield fluff after finishing Life Is Strange
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Some Pricefield Fluff

“Shit, where is she?”

Chloe stood at a gate in an airport, hands in her pockets and twiddling her thumbs while anxiously looking for her girlfriend Max. She swayed a little out of anxiousness from seeing her, since it had been almost a week since the two had seen each other. Chloe wished she could’ve gone with Max to the gallery where she was displaying her art, but she’d scheduled to go visit her step-douche… I mean dad.

Waiting for Max felt harder than watching the storm that tore through their home town, even if it had been almost a year since it had happened. Soon all of Chloe’s anxiety washed away as she saw Maxine approach with a medium sized rolling suitcase dragging behind her. As the two made eye contact, Max picked up speed and Chloe removed her hands from her pockets to open her arms. Max let go of her suitcase, letting it roll a few feet away while she practically body-slammed into Chloe, hugging her tightly.

After a moment of enjoying each other’s embrace, the two grabbed Max’s suitcase and headed outside to find Chloe’s truck. “How was the gallery, Max? I bet people were drooling just admiring how beautiful your photos are.” Max chuckled and nudged her elbow into Chloe’s side playfully. “Come on, my photos aren’t that good. But it was nice.” She shrugged before the two reached Chloe’s truck. Chloe unlocked the doors and got in her side. “Max, you need to stop downplaying your talent. You have a gift and you need to be damn proud of it! If not, I’ll do it.” Chloe then proceeded to roll down the window of her door and screamed, “My Max is the best photographer out there and you others all suck dick!”

Max gasped and pulled on Chloe’s arm to pull her in, face flushing out of embarrassment. “Chloe, just drive. I’m exhausted from the plane ride…” She mumbled an excuse to get Chloe to shut up and drive. And with that, Chloe rolled up the window and drove their way back home, blasting their tunes.

Once they pulled up to their quaint little home, Chloe hopped out with Max’s bag in her hands. Max got out on her side, rolling her eyes and chuckling quietly. “Chloe, I have hands. I can pick up my bag by myself.” Chloe chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Max’s forehead. “I want to treat my partner in time right. Now come on.”

Max and Chloe headed into the house and Max was immediately hit with the smell of delicious food. Chloe quietly pulled Max along and to the table, setting her luggage to the side. Max gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the table set with food wrapped up with some plastic wrap to keep it warm, specifically a bacon omelette and belgian waffles. “Chloe… you never cook… what’s the special occasion?” Max whispered, looking up to Chloe. Chloe chuckled softly as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. “Well, I figured you’d like something nice to eat after sitting on an airplane, you know? Especially since plane food is so shitty. And what’s better than breakfast for dinner?”

Max and Chloe sat at the table, eating while Chloe asked questions about the gallery Max was at. In return, Max asked questions about how David was doing. It was a nice conversation, something sweet to break through the absence of each other. Once any conversing was over and Chloe finished her food, she spent the time admiring Max. Out of all the people she could’ve ended up with, she thought she was so lucky to have Max as her partner. Max’s eyes met Chloe’s and she quickly began to wipe a bit at her mouth. “Is there something around my mouth, Chloe?” She asked before Chloe stood up, moved Max’s hand, and kissed her over the table. Max leaned into the kiss, absolutely missing the feeling of Chloe’s lips against hers.

The kiss lingered for about a minute until they both pulled away to get some air. Max smiled bashfully as she took Chloe’s hand and squeezed it. “I missed you, Chloe… a lot. Even just being in the hotel room was lonely...” Normally Chloe would’ve replied with a snarky quip, but instead she simply answered back, “I missed you too, Max.” After dinner and doing some dishes, Max and Chloe curled up on the living room couch, clicking on Blade Runner to watch. Chloe was too distracted however, simply playing with Max’s hair while Max seemed to be the only one actively watching the movie. Halfway through, Max slowly drifted to sleep on Chloe’s chest, letting out quiet snores. Chloe clicked off the movie and stood up, pulling Max up into her arms. She carried her off to the bedroom, tucking her into the bed and slumping down by her side. She laid there continuing to admire Max until she also fell asleep. Chloe couldn’t help but fall deeper and deeper in love with Max, and nothing could change that.


End file.
